Una Montaña de un grano de Arena
by licaba
Summary: Ino quiere ser más fuerte, y para ello, se va a Suna a entrenarse. Esa noticia no sienta muy bien a sus amigos. En unos meses muchas cosas pueden pasar. ShikaIno, GaaraxMatsui, Sasusaku, etc. Y reviews xa la autora please!


**Decisiones de hoy, acciones de mañana**

El sol cayendo a sus espaldas y dejando paso a la noche, el frio haciéndose más presente. Sucios y maltrechos los ninjas volvían a casa después de un duro trabajo. Recorriendo el camino de vuelta a casa, Ino se mantenía callada y reflexionaba sobre su última misión.

Ella y Choiji habían partido como refuerzo del equipo de Yamato-sensei, Sakura y Naruto en la aldea de las Nubes. La misión consistía en detener a unos mercenarios que estaban causando estragos en la zona. Sin contar con los actos impulsivos de Naruto, todo había ido relativamente bien. Tenían controlada la situación cuando, apareciendo por un punto ciego, uno de los mercenarios la ataco. De no ser por Chouji que llegó a tiempo de interponerse entre ese hombre y ella hubiera salido herida. Para cuando reaccionó ya habían acabado con él.

Ahora se sentía miserable, había vuelto a fallar y ella solo se había quedado quieta. Intentó arreglar lo que había provocado y curó a su buen amigo la herida en hombro que le hicieron por salvarla.

Era humillante después de 4 años, desde la misión de rescate de Matsuri la discípula de Gaara, donde se había dado cuenta de su debilidad nunca se había vuelto a plantear ese problema, pero ahora vista su actuación sentía vergüenza de sí misma. Como se había podido engañar de esa manera, si lo pensaba bien no había evolucionado nada. Incluso en la venganza de su querido sensei Asuma, solo se había quedado parada como una tonta.

Mientras cavilaba llegaron a la aldea.

- Bien, yo iré a darle mi reporte a la Hokage vosotros id a descansar-dijo Yamato antes de irse.

- ¡Que hambre tengo! Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen- dijo Naruto enérgico como siempre.

- Lo siento pero yo no voy, estoy agotada y quiero descansar- dijo Ino

- ¿Estás segura, solo es un momento?- dijo Sakura apenada porque su amiga no se quedaba.

- Si, vamos a comer- insistió Naruto que si moría de hambre.

- Si, ya quedaremos otro día- respondió para que no se preocuparan.

- Eh, bien, pues que descanses cerda- dijo

- Adiós, frentona.

- Ino ¿todo bien?- preguntó Chouji antes de que se fuera, ya que la había notado rara desde hace rato.

- Si, si, solo necesito una ducha, ve y come tranquilo- dijo con cansancio. El chico asintió comprensivo y se fue.

Solo necesitaba descansar. Era cierto, su cuerpo y su mente se lo pedían a gritos. En la residencia Yamanka todo estaba en silencio, su madre estaba atendiendo en la floristería, la había saludado antes de entrar y su padre estaba en una pequeña misión y volvería mañana.

Con pesadez fue al lavabo y abrió los grifos para que la bañera se fuera llenando mientras se desnudaba. Se quitó la ropa llena de tierra y la dejo en la cesta de la ropa sucia, se desató las vendas, dejo un lado la cartuchera donde guardaba las kunais y se quito la coleta.

El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y aliviaba su cuerpo. Hundió su cabeza en el agua para mojar su pelo y la volvió a sacar para dejarla recostada en el borde de la bañera. No quería pensar en nada solo quería relajarse y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad del momento. El vaho lo iba empañando todo y el sueño se iba apoderando de ella. Decidió bañarse rápido antes de que se quedara dormida en la bañera. Cogió una toalla se envolvió en ella, luego con otra se envolvió el pelo y salió.

Su cuarto seguía tal como lo dejó, limpio y ordenado. Cogió de su armario un pijama y se lo puso, una vez deshumedecido el cabello se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la dejó con la otra en una silla cercana.

Su cama, aunque fría, estaba blandita. Se estiro en ella y se dispuso a dormir…pero no podía. Las imágenes del día de hoy y los recuerdos de sus fracasos se agolpaban en su mente formando un remolino de insatisfacción y tristeza. Harta, intento poner orden a su mente caótica para poder dormir de una vez. Con la mirada perdida, repasaba uno a uno todos los puntos que le atormentaban.

Cuatro años de duro entrenamiento, que la habían dejado casi sin vida social, para nada.

La habían vuelto a salvar como siempre

No era la más fuerte y no era la mejor ninja medico.

¡No! esos dos aspectos, por más rabia que le diera, describían más a Sakura, su rival y amiga.

Y, además, solo causaba problemas.

Era tal como Shikamaru decía era una "problemática". A ese paso no podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Asuma antes de morir ¡Pero que más podría hacer!

Volvía a estar en la misma encrucijada que estaba cuando era pequeña. Veía que todos avanzaban y mejoraban. Se sentía prescindible como cuando vio luchar en equipo a Shikamaru y Temari contra uno de los secuestradores de la niña de la arena. Ella la fuerza y el la inteligencia, y ella…el estorbo. ¡Por kami! era tan frustrante.

Ese día tomo la decisión de convertirse en ninja medico y poder ayudar a la gente con sus habilidades. Pero ahora, si era tan indefensa como para protegerse a sí misma como podía ayudar a los demás.

Si tan solo pudiese ser tan fuerte como Temari…

.

.

.

¡Eso es!- exclamó la rubia saliendo de su ensimismamiento- Me haré tan fuerte como Temari y para conseguirlo, solo puedo hacerlo en un lugar- dijo seguro de la decisión que había tomado y más relajada por que por fin había encontrado una solución a su problema. Sin nada más en que pensar cayó dormida.

~o~

Muy poco, sentía que había dormido muy poco pero ese molesto sol la despertaba sin ningún reparo. Se tapo la cara con la almohada pero al estar a punto de asfixiarse, la dejo a un lado. Resignada a que hoy se levantaría temprano, se levanto de la cama y se estiro un poco.

La verdad es que no había dormido casi nada ayer y ahora su cuerpo se sentía más cansado que ayer. De pronto, se acordó de que había resuelto su problema y que, por lo tanto, no tendría más noches en vela; más contenta se cambió y bajo a desayunar.

Allí la esperaban sus padres. Inoichi acababa de llagar de su misión y su madre le servía el desayuno en ese momento.

- ¡Hola papa! ¡Hola mama!- saludo alegremente.

- Hola hija, veo que te has levantado de buen humor- dijo su madre mientras le pasaba su desayuno.

- Sí, es que he tomado una decisión estupenda acerca de mi formación como ninja y quería comentárosla- dijo resueltamente.

- Esa es mi pequeña siempre dando lo mejor de sí- dijo con orgullo Inoichi porque su hija mostraba interés en ser un buena ninja- dinos qué es.

- Quiero irme a la Aldea de la Arena y entrenarme ahí unos meses- anunció Ino segura, mientras que su padre casi se ahoga con una tostada y a su madre se le cae el azúcar fuera de la taza.

- ¡Que!-exclamo el rubio- ¿Qué vas hacer ahí?

- Pues entrenar, por lo que se allí tienen un centro de formación parecido al nuestro y creo que allí podría aprender cosas nuevas.

- Es verdad que el centro de dirige Gaara está basado en nuestro sistema educativo- dijo el señor Yamanaka más tranquilo- pero…

- Hija, está muy lejos- intervino su madre.

- Mama, me voy a lugares más lejanos cuando me voy hacer misiones- dijo un poco molesta por el escándalo que estaban haciendo, por algo a lo que ella no le daba mucha importancia.

- ¿Ya has hablado con la Hokage?- preguntó su padre.

- No aún no pero es lo que haré cuando salga- respondió- ¿Bueno, que me dicen?- preguntó suplicante.

-…- los señores Yamanaka se miraron durante un rato y finalmente Inoichi habló- Hija, ya tienes dieciséis años, eres mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones y si eso es lo que quieres no nos vamos a oponer.

- Pero tienes que prometer que nos escribirás con frecuencia y tendrás mucho cuidado- dijo su madre protectoramente.

- Tranquilos, así lo haré- dijo contenta y le dio un beso a sus padres- Bueno, yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego – y se machó.

"Buff"- suspiraron los señores Yamanaka rendidos.

~o~

Tenía tanta prisa por llegar a la oficina de la Hokage que no se dio cuenta de quien tenía delante.

- ¡Sakura!

- Vaya Cerda ten más cuidado que podrías arroyar a alguien- dijo burlonamente la pelirosada.

- La que tendría que quejarse soy yo, estaba a punto de chocarme con esa enorme frente- dijo mordazmente.

- ¡Que dices!- grito Sakura a punto de empezar una guerra, pero se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a su reunión con la Quinta – Mira tengo prisa, tengo entrenamiento con la Godaime y no tengo tiempo apara tonterías.

- Ah, es verdad yo también tengo que ir ahí- dijo la rubia recordando el porqué de su carrera.

- Pues, qué tal si vamos juntas- sugirió Sakura, Ino asintió y fueron juntas.

Por el camino hablaron de muchas cosas del pasado, cuando se hicieron amigas y de cuando tontamente acabaron peleadas; del presente sobre las misiones, las fiestas, cotilleos y del futuro, los sueños. Cuando hablaban de los sueños siempre aparecía una idea fija en la mente de la pelirosada "Sasuke".

Después de haber resuelto los muchos misterios sobre el pasado y una ardua batalla contra los Akatsuki, Pain, Obito y hasta contra el mismo Sasuke, lograron traerlo de vuelta. Los combates fueron tan violentos y Sasuke utilizó tanto el Sharingan que acabo completamente debilitado y ahora se encontraba en el hospital en estado de coma, aunque el diagnostico era favorable.

Sakura iba cada día a visitarlo, a veces, acompañada por Naruto. Ino sabía que su amiga aún lo seguía amando y que esperaría lo que hiciera falta para estar con él, aun que fuera como amigos, verlo bien era suficiente. Quizá fuera por eso, que a veces cuando la miraba aún le parecía ver a esa niña llorona, seguía siendo tan indefensa. Seguía a merced del amor.

- Creo que debería enseñarle la palabra egoísmo- pensó como conclusión a sus pensamientos.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al despacho de la quinta. Tocaron a la puerta y entraron.

- Hola chicas- saludo sin ganas- Ah, no sabía que tu también venias Ino.

- Buenos días Godaime- saludaron las dos.

- No yo venía a otra cosa, me encontré con Sakura por el camino- dijo la Yamanaka.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?

- Es que, quería comentarle un asunto- dijo un poco insegura de lo que la respuesta de la jefa y, sobretodo, como se lo tomaría su amiga. Pues, hasta ese momento no había tenido en cuenta cómo podría afectar a los demás su decisión.

- Venga dime- apuró.

- Es que- al final se decidió- He venido a solicitar su permiso para trasladarme a Suna.

- ¿¡Suna!- preguntó Sakura totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir la rubia.

- Solo temporalmente- añadió rápidamente para calmar a su amiga.

- ¿Se puede saber el motivo?- preguntó la Quinta.

- Si- dijo mirando a maestra y alumna a la vez- Quiero entrenarme ahí, creo que un cambio de aires y perspectiva me vendrá bien.

El silencio se hizo presente. Por un lado, la Gondaime meditaba y por otro, Sakura miraba curiosamente a la Yamanaka.

- Esta bien, no creo haya ningún problema, si hubiera alguna urgencia ya te avisaríamos- dijo tranquilamente Tsunade.- ¿Ya se lo has dicho a tus padres?

- Sí, esta mañana.

- Bien, pues no hay nada más que decir, luego haré el papeleo- dijo levantándose de la silla- Sakura te espero fuera- y se fue, dejando a las dos amigas para que hablaran.

Se miraron la una a la otra esperando que la aquella que tenían en frente hablara, pero después de un larguísimo minuto, Sakura se harto y fue al grano.

- ¿Por qué te vas a ir así de repente?- preguntó acusadoramente.

- Ya te lo he dicho, para entrenar.

- ¿Y lo has decidido de un día para otro? Es típico de ti hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero no de esta manera. Hay algo más- afirmo Sakura.

Estaba segura de que su amiga se guardaba algo. E Ino sabía que no se quedaría tranquila sin una explicación. A la rubia no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas porque se sentía débil, pero también sabía que la persona que tenía delante la entendería mejor que una hermana.

- Quiero ser fuerte.

- Eh- dijo sorprendida por esa revelación, ya que se esperaba que fuera por algún chico.

- Últimamente no me siento a gusto con lo que soy y con como soy como ninja, por eso quiero mejorar- dijo con tanta franqueza que a Sakura le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

- ¿Intentas superarme?- dijo sonriente relajando en ambiente. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ja, voy por delante de ti frentona- y se marcho del despacho.

- ¡Eh! ¡A quien llamas frentona, cerda!- gritó marchando tras de ella.

~o~

Ino se sentía feliz, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Sus padres le habían dado permiso, Tsunade le había dado permiso y Sakura la apoyaba, no podía pedir más.

Pero…quizá debería.

Aun quedaba un tema pendiente: Chouji y Shikamaru.


End file.
